A Little Piece of Heaven
by we'll wait for our miracles
Summary: oneshot, Beyond Birthday x L sort of . Warnings for implied necrophilia and murder, the like.


**Author's Notes!**

**this was the spark of my imagination because of the combination of a bad day, having the song A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold stuck in my head, and creating a new roleplay character who's a necrophiliac and has an obsession with the dead.**

**i love BB x L. it's like twincest, only hotter. **

**yeah, jack loves killers. (i act like Beyond Birthday all the time and my best friend acts like L. even though we're both chicks, it's still hot. xD)**

**where the hell do you think she got the name? xD**

**anywho.**

**and yeah, this story doesn't follow the way L actually dies, for it wouldn't work. it's been changed, obviously. if you're O.C.D. about the ending of Death Note, then don't read this.**

**WARNING FOR SHIT.**

**this story is rated mature for a reason.**

**the sex is implied, not detailed, but its necrophilia all the same. there's killing, not as detailed as i usually make it for this is a short story, but still.**

**this story is twisted as hell.**

**i'm a little appalled at myself for writing it.**

**...**

**nah. c:**

**the song fits Beyond Birthday so perfectly. i just couldn't believe it. this idea came to me the night before i wrote it and then boom! i did this entire thing in one night. in less than an hour. i was pretty proud.**

**anywhoodle, read on if you dare. AND DON'T FUCKING FLAME ME. I WARNED ABOUT THE SICK SHIT IN THIS FIC AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GTFO BEFORE YOU EVEN READ ONE WORD. kthnx. :3**

**Disclaimer!**

**yeah, i don't own Death Note, nor do I own L/Lawliet or Backup/Beyond Birthday. i just like to write about them touching each other. don't sue me, because i swear to god, i cannot afford anything. now read this twisted tale.**

**xxx**

"L?"

_before the story begins_

_it is such a sin_

_for me to take what's mine_

_until the end of time_

He didn't mean for it to be this way. He really didn't. It just happened. Yeah, that was it.

It just happened.

_we were more than friends_

_before the story ends_

_and i will take what's mine_

_create what god would never design_

More than friends, that was precisely it. The sex had been going on for so long, Beyond couldn't even remember when it started. He loved L. He knew that. He'd loved him ever since the beginning. He'd do anything for L. Anything. He'd just have to say the word, not that he ever said much…

He just got so excited. So carried away. It wasn't his fault.

_our love had been so strong for far too long_

_i was weak with fear that something would go wrong_

_before the possibilities came true_

_i took all possibility from you_

Maybe it was because he was struggling. He was fighting back. I mean, damn, Beyond could only tolerate so much. He got carried away. So, so, so carried away…

Beyond told him he loved him. Told him so many times, and L never said it once.

That was all he wanted. Those three words, those three little words. He just wanted to hear them once. 'I love you, Beyond.' Just once. Just…just once.

That was all the wanted.

_i almost laughed myself to tears_

_conjuring his deepest fears_

Oh God, did it make him laugh so, so hard.

He was afraid. It only made Beyond want him more; he couldn't control the things he did. He screamed his name and it had no different effect than the screams of pleasure he gave when they fu…made love. That was what it was to Beyond. Making love. He loved L. Now he could keep him forever.

Forever.

_must have stabbed him fifty fucking times_

_i can't believe it_

_ripped his heart out right before his eyes_

Beyond may have gotten carried away, but he loved every minute of it. Every tiny little second was an eternity of pleasure. All that blood, so much blood. He loved L's blood, loved his skin, loved his taste, loved everything about him. With every stab it just got better and better, until he tore L's heart out. Oh, that was the best.

_eyes over easy_

_eat it, eat it, eat it_

He told L to eat his heart. He didn't know why. So Beyond ate it instead. Oh well.

_he was never this good in bed, even when he was sleeping_

_now he's just so perfect, i've never been quite so fucking deep in_

And now he was so still. So perfect. So pale and silent and cold and hard. So beautiful. And he could keep him like this…

_it goes on and on and on_

_i can keep you looking young and preserved forever_

_with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever _

Forever!

Beyond loved that word. Forever. L always told him it didn't exist but now he proved him otherwise.

"Now we have forever, L! You're mine forever!"

_cause i really always knew that my little crime_

_would be cold that's why i got a heater for your thighs _

_and i know_

_i know it's not your time_

_but bye-bye_

_and a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_you think it's over but it's just begun_

The sex had never been better.

Beyond really wasn't sure why. It didn't make any sense, he always loved L's warmth and his noises and his movements. But for some reason, now it was just amazing. So cold (though, sometimes he just got too cold and had to be warmed up a little) and hard and still. He never fought back. Never complained about being cut, never screamed in pain (not that Beyond didn't like that). He could do anything to him. He was just so perfect. That was the only word for it. Perfect.

This was why he killed. Why Beyond did the things he did. Because perfection can only be reached in death. That had to be it. L was living proof. Well, not living, but you get the point.

Beyond had never loved him so much.

"I love you, L! So much more! You're perfect, aren't you happy?! Aren't you happy I made you perfect?!"

_but baby don't cry_

_you had my heart_

_at least for the most part_

And then…the silence became deafening.

"Why don't you talk anymore, L?! Scream! Scream for me now!"

But no matter what he did, he never screamed. Never. Not once.

He wasn't sure how long it had been, but his perfect L was now the complete opposite. It wasn't the stench that appalled him, not the decay. It was the silence. It hurt, no matter what he did to him, he would never scream. Never! Not even when he tore his to pieces, not even when he sobbed because of it afterwards and tried to sew him back together.

"Please! L! I need you! Please!"

_'cause everybody's gotta die sometime_

…but death is only a one-way street. There's no coming back from it, not even for L.

_we fell apart_

_let's make a new start_

_'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah, yeah_

"I'll join you! I have to be with you! I need you!"

Beyond was sick of his tears, sick of the silence. He needed L's movements and his noises, not this silence. Not this coldness. Not anymore.

He clung to L as he bled to death, clinging to the corpse.

"I'll be there soon, L! So soon! Aren't you happy?! Aren't you happy yet?!"

_but baby don't cry…_

_xxx_

_R and R, guys! hope you enjoy. c:~_


End file.
